


The tale of the needle

by SloMi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, F/F, Lesbians, banquet, f/f - Freeform, taywhora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloMi/pseuds/SloMi
Summary: Aurora wants nothing more in her life then to become a tailor, but her mother disapproves.One day she meets Tayce, who wants nothing more than to know her better, and she has a great idea.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race), Lawrence Chaney/Ellie Diamond
Kudos: 15





	The tale of the needle

Aurora stepped inside through the white picket fence and the sickening sweet smell of baked goods and heavy perfume thickened in her nose as she sighed heavily. That earned her a small shove from her mother who had dragged her to this fancy banquet. Aurora's mother was the duchess of Essex and she had to go to a lot of parties like these and she always dragged her 19 year old daughter along, hoping to find her a suitable man. Little did she know that Aurora had no interest in men, marriage or having a successful lineage. She wanted to sew clothes. She had admired the tailors down in the commoners area of town everytime she passed. She saw the way they worked with their hands to make a simple piece of fabric into the most gorgeous garments and she wanted to do that herself. Of course she had told her mother but to her it was a commoners job. Nothing suitable for the next Duchess.

Aurora pouted a little as they walked down the brick road into the garden house which felt like a root of all Aurora's problems. She wanted to run away and live her truest self but she knew that she had been too spoiled to even know how to cook herself roast beef. Her mother pinched her side a little and whispered sternly that she should smile when meeting the fellow young royalty. 

She scrunched her face up and took a deep breath and then she did what her mother had asked of her, smile. Aurora was met with old women who wore way too much rose perfume and old men with top hats who had a little bit too much to drink. This whole place made her sick. Her mother lead her in the direction of a table where a few other young socialites was sat. Two young women were sitting there bickering with one another. Aurora sat down awkwardly next to a pretty blonde girl with a bright pink dress. 

"Hi there" The blonde smiled at her and the other two followed suit. One of them wore a big ruffled bow on her head and the other wore big and bold earrings. "I'm bimini" The blonde said and pointed to the ruffle bow. "That's Ellie and-" Her finger moved to earrings "that's Lawrence, they came all the way from scottland." The two scottish girls waved happily and kept talking. 

"Hi" Aurora chuckled nervously and tucked some blonde hair out of her face. "I'm Aurora. I swear it's not my first party, i'm just not in my element here." 

Bimini nodded understandingly and smiled warmly. "Is anyone ever in their elements on these kinds of parties? Sometimes i wonder if anyone actually enjoys being here or if it's just a formality, you know?" 

Aurora felt more at ease with Bimini. She seemed to have the same mindset as her. They both soon lost themselves in deep conversations about what they would rather do then be here, and what kinds of professions they would have if they could choose. Aurora learned that Lawrence had a really witty sense of humor and that she could lift the mood in a room just with her contagious laugh. Ellie was apparently a great dancer, and not just ballroom unlike the other girls. Bimini seemed to be a bit of a rebel but she did it with quick thinking and her wise choice of words, carismatic one really. Aurora shared her passion for sewing with the other girls and they all nodded in agreement. 

A few hours passed by and soon Aurora felt as if she had known these girls for years. They all agreed to send letters to eachother, however it looked like Lawrence would be sending Ellie some more passionate ones. Bimini and Aurora giggled at the way she would look at Ellie when Ellie wasn't looking, the girl was crazy for her. 

Aurora looked around the room and spotted a new family joining the party. There looked like one of them was around their age and she soon got pushed towards their table just like all of them before her. She was tall and slim and had her long hair up in a beautifully tied bun. Her dress hugged her slim waist and went out at the hips. Delicate ruffles covered her clevage and the blue silky material of her dress had floral embroidery all the way down to the floor. Aurora was left in awe over her beautiful dress.  
  
She smiled shyly at the other girls as she sat down. "Hello, i'm Tayce. My dad is wiscount of Newport."

"Hey Tayce. I'm Bimini, those two lovebirds are Ellie and Lawrence, and this cutie is Aurora." Tayce looked around the table smiling at them all and her gaze stayed a bit longer at Aurora and she mouthed a little 'hi' to her.

Aurora was still blown away by her beautiful garment. It wasn't even just the garment, but they way she wore it. If she hadn't introduced herself she would have mistaken her for a queen. Aurora eyed her up and down, taking in every crease and cut of the dress, it was so beautiful. Tayce probably noticed Aurora's lingering look and she blushed a little. 

"Your dress, it's so beautiful..." Aurora said in a low voice, afraid that her disapproving mother would notice. "It's just flawless." 

Tayce beamed up and smiled, suddenly like a ray of sunshine. "Thank you! My nan made it for me." Aurora smiled back and nodded. 

"Tell her i love it. I want to learn how to tailor dresses one day." She said and Tayces smile faded a little bit. "She passed last winter, but i'm sure she would appreciate it." 

Aurora felt as though she had overstepped some form of invisible boundry and she gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something-" 

Tayce shook her head and lifted her hands in reassurment. "Don't worry about it!" She thought for a little bit and then spoke up again. "You know, I think I have some of my grans old tailoring books and notes in a box at home. I'm absolutey useless with a needle but maybe you could put it to good use?" 

Aurora brighened up and she raised her brows in disbelief. "Wait, are you for real? Can i have them?" 

"As long as you promise that you put them to good use. I also want you to make me something nice to wear for the next time we meet." Aurora's face flushed red, she didn't know if she could make something nice like that for someone else but she'd love to try. That also indicated that her and Tayce would meet again, which she loved the idea of. 

"I'll try my very best!" Tayce smiled at her and the two silently agreed on the idea. 

The day started to come to an end and Aurora soon picked up on the voice of her mother calling her out of the party to go home. She didn't want to part with her new friends, especially Tayce but she hoped to meet her again soon. 

"I'll send the thing we talked about soon, You should be expecting it in a month or so!" Tayce called to her from the table and she nodded enthusiastically. She looked forward to start on the project for Tayce more than anything else right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read it so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
